


The Black Knight is Checked

by EquusofEquusNanashi



Series: True Confessions Of a Mismatched Four [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusofEquusNanashi/pseuds/EquusofEquusNanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty jr. sees an interesting scene in Knockturn Alley, and has to tell his lord. It would seem that Emilia has found even bigger fish then the ministry that have taken the interest in her. Set after The Snake and the Weasel, and before Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Knight is Checked

**Author's Note:**

> The series of shorts go in this order Lord Zerwas, The Snake and the Weasel, The Black kight is checked, Meeting the Cimmerian Tiarna, then the newest installment, A Venice Mask.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, Enjoy
> 
> Equus of EquusNanashi

"Basically, Run."

With those two words, the boy ran like the wind. His blond hair flying behind him, down the cobblestone street. All the wizards and witches moved out of the way before staring at the dark haired girl who's wand lay limp in her hand. Her brown black eyes stared after the boy with little to no interest.

The Malfoy heir had fled from her. An unknown child in Slytherin garb. Whispers broke out through the crowd as she was swarmed by three girls each in the garb of a different house at Hogwarts. A man in the crowd watched the scene; I must report this to the Dark Lord, the man though turning around and quickly apperateing.

Reappearing outside of a stately manor that man walked quickly up to the doors and into a somber hallway. Entering a maze of passages, the man ended up in front of a messy library. Books and papers were strewn over tables in piles, stacks of old books piled up everywhere, (if Leslie had seen it she would have had a heart attack).

A fire was lit in the only fireplace, giving off a scurrile glow to the rest of the room. In one of the leather chairs by the fire a man in black robes sat. The man's long Black hair had streaks of silver running through it. His coffee colored eyes now had a wine red hue to them as he stared into the fire.

Lord Aberthol had been _kind_ enough to _give_ his body to the Dark Lord for use. The first few days Aberthol's soul had tried to retake over his body but the Dark lords will was to strong. This arrangement was only temporary to began with.

Bowing in front of the Dark Lord the man waited for said dark Lord to notice him. Coming out of his rither the Dark Lord looked down at him.

"Barty. What has brought you here?"

"While in Knockturn Alley I saw something, I believe you will be interested in my Lord." Barty Crouch Jr. stated.

"Really? What might that be?" The Dark Lord drawled, silently braking down the barriers into his servants mind.

Shivering Barty tried to think straight, "There was a child. A Slytherin, in Knockturn alley."

Finally inside his servants mind the Dark lord latched onto the memory.

It was close to early morning. Barty had been hiding in Knockturn alley for a few weeks now. Hunting down anyone with information the Dark Lord needed. Stepping out of Borgan and Burkes he caught sight of a girl taking off a complex disillusionment amulet.

She was tall for her age. Around 5'2" with short cropped dark brown hair. Her skin was pale, almost sickly pale as if she did not get enough sunlight. The most shocking thing of all thought was that she wore the colors and garb of a student of Hogwarts. A Slytherin in fact.

Looking around, the girl pulled out a black cloak. On its back was a insignia in silver. Two Koi swimming in a circle with a Victorian Z in the middle.

Barty had been surprised. A Zerwas in Knockturn Alley! That family had not been seen in Britain since Lord Zerwas refused the Dark Lords offer. Not to mention the fact that she was a Slytherin. Somebody had to be pulling strings for her to go to school in Britain.

The girl set off down the street, expertly ignoring the jeers and jests form the wizards and werewolves around her. Barty followed in the shadows, trying to figure out what to do if he caught up to her. But before he could the girl had entered an old looking pub. Once inside she had crossed over to a set of booths shrouded in shadow along the back wall.

"Is this the mighty Seery? A child? If you are I sadly must say that I am disappointed," A vampire dressed in a black trench coat stated leaning on the table the child stopped in front of.

"I've had help," the girl stated coolly,"My friends and I are very good at puzzles. Besides I'm known for a reason, didn't your lord teach you any manners youngling?"

"Why yo-"

"That is enough, Damien," A rich accented voice said from the booths shadows.

"But sh-"

"You instigated. Add to that the fact that she kindly came to meet us here. Even though she may be caught off of school property. One might think Damien, that you want her to kill you," the Vampire stated flicking his sun bleached blond hair out of his slanted eyes. "It has been quite awhile since I last saw you. Where is the rest of your quartet?"

"A Gringotts meeting with the goblins. They don't know I'm here." She stated still standing in front of the table, "Pardon, but could you tell me how we met. I am suffering from memory loss."

"Suffering form memory loss," Damien muttered with a snort.

"Seriously Fangface! Lockheart obliviated me and the rest of the quartet at the end of the last school year. I don't remember how I met you or when. I can only remember a few things and my memory is coming back in little bits at random times."

"I had heard that you where cursed with something that left you bedridden," The blond vampire murmured looking off into the distance. Focusing back on her he said, "My name is Guthrie Braeden. Lord Guthrie Braeden, the high Lord and leader of the in tire vampire race. You met me in that quartet during your first year of schooling. The forbidden forest is no place for children, especially first year whelps on their own for the first time. To put it bluntly you and your friends saved my life. Each with a different specialty. I have a life debt to your quartet, one I am happy to have."

"That would explain allot," The girl said sitting down.

"Now shall we get down to business child?" The Lord asked.

"Why not."

The next hour was boring talk that Barty drowned out. That was until he heard the words Dark Lord, Plan, and resurrection. He turned his head so fast he was shocked didn't get whiplash.

"I don't have any more information for you," Lord Braeden stated. "The plan your quartet overheard is real. Be very careful as you proceed."

"I will be. Thank you very much for the information."

"It was a pleaser. Do tell the others I said hello."

"Of course. I'm supposed to meet them at Gringgotts. Bye!"

"Until we meet again," Lord Braeden said from his seat.

After 10 minutes Barty began to follow the girl again. She was making her way back through the twisting, dirty street known as Knockturn Alley. She was almost to Diagon Alley when someone yelled at her to stop. Turning on the spot Barty caught sight of what looked like a clone of Lucius Malfoy. It was a young boy, most likely a Malfoy, Barty thought.

"Draco what do you want now?" The girl asked annoyance lacing her tone.

"I was just wondering if the other three quarters of your little traitorous quartet would find it appreciative to find out that their _friend_ had been hiding dark secrets from them." Draco sneered.

Yup, definitely a Malfoy.

Turning completely around herself the girl narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would and will Emilia. You see you're not in the position to argue."

"It's Seery to you. Malfoy." The girl, Emilia spit out.

"Really? You forget I'm the _ice prince_ of Slytherin, Emilia. I can turn the whole school against you if I wanted to." His said as his sneer grew wider.

"You could try Malfoy. But you forget two can play this game, and I happen to have enough dirt on you, your father and Fudge to bring your family down. Not to mention I have connections to every major publishing company in the known world," by this point the young Malfoy had begun to lose his color, "While you know nothing of mine."

"That's not true. I know your family connections; you forget your father works for mine." Draco said some color regained and his voice becoming stronger. "And the fact that if the Ministry found out whom you really are you would be thrown in Azkaban for setting foot on British soil."

"I'm a British citizen you Moron! I have every right to be on this land as you do." She said losing her cool before turning around and walking away.

"Bombarda!" (What is with people using that spell on me?)

Dodging the spell Emilia pulled out her wand, "serpensona." A black mamba shot out of the tip of her wand. It landed right in front of Draco. _What the hell is this! I was just about to kill my prey!_ It hissed terrifying Draco in the process.

"What's the matter Draco? Afraid of a little snake?" She taunted,"I know your fears Draco, every last one of them. I know my rights as an heir to a dark pureblood family. I have friends in places of power you could never even dream of. So in case you want to die a painfully slow death somewhere, you'd do well to remember where we stand on the hierarchy of power. I'm the King Cobra. Basically. Run."

With those two words, the boy ran. His blond hair flying behind him down the cobblestone street. All the wizards and witches in the crowd that had formed moved out of the way before staring at the dark haired girl who's wand now lay limp in her hand after performing the counter curse on the snake.

Whispers broke out through the crowd as she was swarmed by three girls each in the garb of a different house at Hogwarts.

Pulling out the memory the Dark Lord looked back into the fire. The girl Emilia Seery and her friends had overheard the plans for his resurrection. From what Barty had heard they had not heard the specifics of the plan and were trying to piece together the information. If the girl was a Zerwas she could be influential to have in his control. But he would have to find out what side she and her friends were on.

She was testing the balance of power in the Slytherin house, something not many could do without being destroyed in the process. Then there was the matter of her friends. Each one was in a different house, a very unusual combination of friends for a Slytherin. There hadn't been a group like that since the founders.

"Barty, ask Lucius if he knows who this Seery is really and who her friends are. Tell him what you saw and show him the part of your memory involving his son if need be." The Dark Lord said dismissing the young man in front of him.

Maybe it's time for Aberthol to reacquaint himself with the wizarding world. The dark Lord thought, maybe even to visit Hogwarts….


End file.
